Spectra City of Damn
by Larc Owenl
Summary: É a história de como confiar em estranhos na Cidade dos Condenados pode ser perigoso. Will Owenl é um garoto perseguido pelas forças malignas da cidade e, com a ajuda de sua nova amiga recém órfã Sarah Taken e seus respectivos espectros, ele tenta descobr
1. Spectra City of Damn

**SPECTRA  
City of Damn**

**RESUME:  
** É a história de como confiar em estranhos na Cidade dos Condenados pode ser perigoso. Will Owenl é um garoto perseguido pelas forças malignas da cidade e, com a ajuda de sua nova amiga recém-órfã Sarah Taken e seus respectivos espectros, ele tenta descobrir quem é e, o mias importante, por que está metido nessa guerra entre os condenados. Essa história pode ser vista como crossover da trilogia Fronteiras do Universo. Porém, o universo e os personagens dessa história são de minha autoria e direitos autorais.

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**   
Aos futuros leitores do conto...  
À minha criatividade de criança de 11 anos...

**NOTAS:**   
O início desse conto foi escrito por mim com apenas 11 anos. Peço que perdoem os erros gramaticais e a falta de nexo do começo. Mais à frente, ela melhora de nível.


	2. Capítulo 1 O Começo

**_Capítulo I – O Começo..._**

- Vamos logo! Vire aqui à direit...

- Mas como você é irritante! Não acredite nele! Você deve virar à esquerda!

Will corria em frente, como se não escutasse aquela discussão ao seu redor. Sempre que ele sentia medo, seus espectros ficavam totalmente confusos. Normalmente, o garoto de cabelos castanho-acinzentados e pele bem clara feito neve, poderia ouvir totalmente os conselhos de seus espectros, porque eles sempre concordavam em tudo - ou quase. Rafael era mais rebelde, tinha um semblante jovem e confiante. Já Nyel era mais racional, e seus longos cabelos prateados caiam cacheados por cima de seus olhos azuis. Mesmo assim, os dois sempre chegavam num mesmo ideal. Mas agora, os dois pareciam totalmente opostos.

- Não seja tolo em virar à direita Will! É um beco sem saída! Pelo menos daquele lado há uma passagem!

- Ah, claro! Uma passagem na qual somente nós podemos passar vai ser muito útil pra ele! Do meu lado ele pode escalar as caixas e...

- Vocês querem ficar quietos um pouco? Em vez de me atrapalhar, porque não ajudam?

Era claramente perceptível que as palavras de Will surtiram algum efeito, pelo menos em Nyel, que deu um cutucão num Rafael nervoso que logo em seguida flutuou pelas ruas à frente deles procurando um bom caminho a seguir. Will podia sentir Rafael praguejando Nyel do fundo de sua alma. Ela, ao contrário, permanecia totalmente calma, ou apenas forçava-se a estar assim, para não contrariar Will. A ligação tanto entre os espectros e seus donos, quanto entre os espectros entre si era muito forte e quase inquebrável, quando um sentia, os outros sabiam.

- Veja... Ele está voltando.

Só que ele estava tão longe que quando Will olhou para o horizonte na mesma direção que Nyel olhava, apenas pode ver um simples vulto transparente vindo em sua direção em meio à paisagem noturna.

- Distante um quarteirão daqui, há uma mansão onde celebram alguma coisa. Vi um menino da sua idade entrar. Pareceu-me que era só entregar a senha ao porteiro.

- E qual é a tal senha? - perguntou um Will esperançoso.

O espectro sussurrou algumas palavras para o garoto que assentiu.

- Devemos ir imediatamente! Vejo três carros e quatro homens a pé há dois minutos e meio mais ou menos daqui.

Will e Nyel olharam-se preocupados e seguiram junto a Rafael até a tal mansão. Os espectros se esconderam na sombra de Will e eles entraram na festa mais fácil do que imaginavam que seria.

- Com licença...

Uma voz disse desanimada logo atrás deles, fazendo que Will quase pulasse de susto no lugar onde estava. Rápido e discretamente, ele se acalmou e olhou para ela.

- Sim...?

- Opa... Desculpe-me se o surpreendi. - ela olhava diretamente pra ele, sua cara curiosa e ao mesmo tempo entediada enquanto pegava uma enorme lista. - Você deve ser um dos amigos de meu irmão. Nunca o vi aqui antes. Eu lhe conheço?

- Não, imagino que não. Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas há algo de errado, senhorita... - agora que a havia visto melhor, tratava-se de uma menina talvez um ano mais nova que ele, aparentemente uns quinze anos de idade. Estava com uma cara inexpressiva e seus longos cabelos castanho claros estavam totalmente desalinhados.

- Taken... Sarah Taken. Não espalhe, mas eu odeio as festas de meu irmão. Devo fazer sala e conferir a lista em todas elas. Ah, mas um dia isso vai mudar. Quer saber? Você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu falei desde o início da festa. Falando nisso, qual é o seu nome?

- Anh... Será que eu poderia beber alguma coisa? - o garoto sorriu desajeitado tentando evitar que a garota olhasse a tal lista e constatasse que era um intruso.

- Claro, vamos ali ao lado e já sirvo-te algo. - a garota olhou-o desconfiada e Will sentiu um frio na espinha quando ela olhou diretamente pra ele sem realmente olhá-lo. Estava examinando seus espectros. Guiou-o até a porta do jardim praticamente deserto, onde uma bandeja antes portadora de refrescos estava vazia. - Não acredito que aqueles... já acabaram com todos os sucos que coloquei aqui!

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas Will supunha que tinha feito de propósito.

- Como disse que era seu nome mesmo?

- Eu ainda não o havia dito... - sorriu encurralado. Se sentia um rato frente a um gato esfomeado.

- Pode dize-lo a mim. Não é realmente um convidado, é?

- Na verdade... - ele pensou um pouco antes de dizer - ... não. Meu nome é Willëan Owenl. É, é difícil de se pronunciar, pode me chamar de Will. - disse fazendo uma pausa.

- Muito bem, Will. Conte-me como e por que entrou aqui. Pode mostrar seu espectros. Como os meus, não devem gostar nem um pouco de se esconder.

Will hesitou, mesmo assim, quando percebeu, Nyel e Rafael conversavam com dois outros dois outros espectros a uma certa distância.

- Hm... - deixou de encará-la um pouco - Bom, como você já sabe, não sou um convidado do seu irmão. Estou aqui porque estava sendo perseguido por... E então Rafael ouviu a senha, contou-me e nós entramos.

Torcia internamente para que ela não houvesse percebido que ele havia hesitado em contar o que o perseguia. Porém Sarah prestava tanta atenção que não pode deixar de perceber que ele escondia algo.

- Deve ser uma situação um tanto quanto ruim, imagino.Acho melhor você ficar aqui, pelo menos por essa noit...

- Sarah! - a menina congelou no mesmo instante de susto e medo.

- Caramba, Roniel! Pensei que era meu irmão! O que foi?

- Seu irmãnicus! Está vindus diretamente par...

Não deu nem tempo do espectro terminar o aviso. Um garoto junto a um pequeno grupo havia chego até eles. Pela cara que Sarah fez, Will pode imaginar quem era aquele garoto. Não se parecia muito com ela. Sua expressão era a mais alegre possível, e seus cabelos, de fios loiros e ruivos, davam um tom angelical à ele. Seus espectros eram fortes e imponentes. Ele passou o olhar de Sarah para Will e podia-se ver sua expressão mudando rapidamente de sorridente à totalmente antipática.

- Garota, quantas vezes terei de repetir que não quero seus amigos aqui?

Agora ela parecia até mais ameaçadora que o irmão, mas permanecia quieta. Olhando bem, eles até eram por demais parecidos, apenas fisicamente. Com o canto do olho, Will pode ver Roniel usando toda sua força para poder pelo menos alcançar o outro espectro, sendo segurado não só por sua companheira Samuriel, mas também por Rafael e Nyel. De repente, pareceu que Roniel desistiu de lutar e simplesmente virou a cara para os espectros opostos, assim como seus companheiros.

- Ele é meu namorado, Luke! - disse a garota agarrando delicadamente o braço de Will, pasmo.

- O que? - disse rapidamente de modo que só ela ouvisse.

- Confie em mim... Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer do que atender seus caprichos... - ela havia se virado para sair do meio deles mas Luke a puxou pelo braço com força, lançando uma nova onda de raiva em Roniel.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, garota! Não tente me desafiar...

- Você pode ser o meu irmão mas nunca será meu pai! Não manda em mim! Agora me solta, está começando a me machucar!

Ele a soltou, dando um tapa em sua face corada de ódio.

- Como nosso pai já morreu, eu estou no lugar dele. - disse virando as costas e saindo com os amigos e seus espectros em direção à outro cômodo da casa.

- Vamos, Will. Você deve descansar agora. - disse guiando-o pela enorme escadaria que ficava no centro da mansão, sem o encarar.

- Tem certeza de que posso... - disse o garoto encabulado com a situação quando chegaram a um corredor cheio de portas.

- Você pode dormir aqui hoje. O meu quarto fica ali ao lado. Se precisar de alguma coisa, Samuriel e Roniel estarão à sua disposição. - abriu então uma das portas como um labirinto. - No armário maior ao lado da cama tem roupas limpas que devem servir em você. Se quiser, pode banhar-se ali. - disse apontando uma porta dentro do imenso quarto. Quando Will foi acompanhar com o olhar o caminho que ela mostrava ficou pasmo com o que viu. Uma enorme cama de mogno com cortinas bordô e champagne que desciam de cima da cama ocupavam apenas uma parte pequena do quarto. Nyel e Rafael estavam até receosos de entrar tamanha luxúria do local.

- Vou te deixar em paz. Desculpe-me pela cena que viu hoje. - e o encarou com seus olhos avermelhados, o que assustou Will, pois ela não estava chorando.

- N... Não foi nada, Srta. Taken. Obrigado.

- Sarah... - sorriu - Boa noite Will.

- Boa... - respondeu enquanto ela fechava a porta do recinto. - Um banho não é má idéia.

Andou até o armário indicado pela garota e viu surpreso várias roupas penduradas em devida ordem, separados por tipo e cor. Pegou um conjunto de roupas confortáveis e simples - se é que haviam roupas simples ali - e encaminhou-se ao banheiro. Ao abrir a porta, qual foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar um cômodo tão grande quanto o quarto, um pouco menor talvez, com uma banheira branca de hidromassagem que mais parecia uma piscina de tão grande com plantas por todos os lados dando ao ambiente uma cor levemente esverdeada e um leve e agradável cheiro de flores.

- Se esse é o quarto de hóspedes, não quero nem imaginar como é o quarto do dono da casa. - disse Rafael surpreso.


	3. Capítulo 2 Doces Sonhos

_**Capítulo II – Doces Sonhos...**_

Fazia alguns minutos desde que Will terminara seu banho, mas permanecia ali, deixando que seu corpo afundasse na água e logo depois emergisse. Após um tempo fazendo isso, ele saiu da água, vestiu-se e foi dormir. Nem lembrava que tinha fome, afinal, Sarah havia deixado um copo de leite sobre a cabeceira para ele beber e aquilo realmente o deixou com muito sono. Por mais estranho que fosse, Nyel e Rafael estavam deitados juntos, dormindo abraçados num dos cantos do quarto, uma cena que ele provavelmente nunca mais veria. Os três pareciam estar sob o efeito de algum sonífero. E estavam.

- Tienes certeza que podemos hacer esto? - Shaoriel estava preocupada. Nunca tinham feito isso antes e não tinha certeza de que conseguiriam. - E se algo der errado? No vamos conseguir!

- Nunca diga "não consigo" antes de dizer "vou tentar". – sorriu. – Ora, não há com o que se preocupar. Prometo que vou e volto em quinze minutos!

- Que brincadeirikus é essa? Se não voltar em quinze minutikus, sua almonius ficará presikus para sempre! – Roniel quase nunca aumentava a voz com a garota. Estava realmente preocupado.

- Calma, é só brincadeira. Vamos logo, eles já devem estar dormindo...

Sarah e seus _espectros_ contrariados encaminharam-se, então, para um quadro antigo ao fundo do quarto, pendurado a uma boa distancia do chão, que mostrava alguns membros da família Taken em frente à grande mansão. Dentre elas, uma pessoa extremamente magra apontava com o dedo indicador para baixo. Abaixo do quadro, um pequeno castiçal preso à parede iluminava a pintura. A garota soprou a vela e girou levemente o castiçal para a direita, e o quadro mecanicamente mudou de lugar, dando lugar à uma passagem estreita, que revelava um corredor extenso e com inúmeras portas. Cada porta daria em um cômodo da casa, de modo que ela procurou a mais próxima de seu quarto, a porta do quarto de Will.

O garoto e seus _espectros_ dormiam profundamente, nem escutando o quadro que se abria para que Sarah, Shaoriel e Roniel adentrassem no aposento. A garota sentou-se ao lado de Will na cama, enquanto seus _espectros_ permaneceram ao lado de Nyel e Rafael, nas mesmas posições.

- Bom, é agora... – disse, chegando mais perto do ouvido do garoto. Ia invadir suas memórias através de seus sonhos. Tinha que se concentrar muito e dizer o mais corretamente possível as palavras que leu uma vez em um livro na parte secreta de sua biblioteca. – _"Cen-teranwa óla..."_ – fez uma pausa quando viu uma luz azul prateada saindo deles e os cobrindo. Notando que o feitiço começava a funcionar, ela pôs as mãos nas faces jovens do garoto à sua frente. – _"Sarah Taken mir Willëan Owenl..."_.

O que ocorreu a seguir pareceu à menina como se tivesse sido forçada a atravessar uma barreira de vento intensa, que fez com que seus olhos se cerrassem involuntariamente. Ao abri-los, se viu à noite, num lugar estranhamente familiar. Não demorou muito a perceber que estava em sua própria rua. Por sorte ou destino, Will estava sonhando exatamente com aquela noite, na qual se conheceram. Ao vê-lo correndo em sua direção, desesperado, Sarah sentiu um calafrio de medo percorrer seu corpo. Ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Se o garoto se visse encurralado e de repente acordasse, a alma dela estaria presa naquela perseguição para sempre. A situação estava ficando indiscutivelmente perigosa.

Começou a correr na direção do menino, mas logo em seguida, parou. Seus olhos, então, assim como seu corpo, congelaram ao ver bem mais ao longe a forma do que o seguia. Um _sceptro_ na forma de um cavaleiro negro montado num enorme e glamuroso pégaso de fogo. Os _sceptros_ são espectros cujos humanos morreram muito jovens, de doença ou acidente, e ficaram presos na terra, sem poder alcançar o merecido descanso eterno. Após um tempo, onde eles acabam perdendo sua real identidade, viram monstros sanguinários, e são necessários alguns piratas e ciganos para exilá-los na terra das sombras. Tinham sede de sangue e poder. Não se interessavam por humanos ou _espectros_ que não possuíssem algum tipo de poder ou riqueza. E Owenl, pelo que sabia, não era um sobrenome famoso ou nobre.

_- Hey! Eu conheço você! É a dona da mansão na qual eu ainda vou entrar!_

Estivera tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem viu o garoto em sua frente, falando com ela. Mau sinal. Isso era prova de que acordaria em breve. Como se não bastasse, restava apenas sete minutos.

- _Ah... é... oi!_ – sorriu nervosa. Nesse momento, ele virou a cabeça levemente para o lado e Sarah pôde ouvir a voz de Rafael, sem poder realmente vê-lo. _Espectros_ nunca aparecem fisicamente em sonhos.

_- Devemos ir imediatamente! Vejo três carros e quatro homens a pé à dois minutos e meio mais ou menos daqui! _

Bastou ouvir essas palavras e Will passou batido pela garota, seguido pela horrenda criatura, que fez Sarah gelar ao encará-la de cima a baixo com seus olhos vermelhos incandescentes. Era como se a criatura percebesse que aquela espectadora era uma clandestina. Quanto mais Will corria agora, mais perto a criatura chegava dele. Sarah ainda estava congelada pelo medo, e agora lhe restava menos de um minuto.

Um toque de sinos ao longe a tirou do transe. Olhou para o relógio de pulso.

_- Que diabos... Concentrar... Concentrar... Pensar em meu corpo... "Metya!"_ – disse, sentindo um baque totalmente diferente dessa vez. Um vai e vem tomou conta de sua cabeça, e ela pode sentir uma sensação de falta de ar, como se alguém a estivesse enforcando, exatamente onde ela havia posto um laço de fita.

Ao tocar o laço, a garota sentiu uma mão fria e ossuda puxando a fita. O terror tomou conta dela e a fez arrancar o laço de fita negro. Uma última olhada e ela pôde ver olhos iluminados e rubros se afastando dela rapidamente. Um alívio impagável a preencheu.

"Sarah! Acorda!"

Inspirou profundamente. Sentia a fragrância suave do perfume que Will estava usando. Abriu os olhos, ainda levemente anestesiada pelo que tinha sentido. E visto.

- Wi... Will? – olhou para os olhos garoto. Sua aflição era quase palpável. Talvez não só pelo pesadelo que tivera, mas por ter acordado com ela ali, a seu lado, desacordada em sua cama.

- Que... que está fazendo aqui? Está se sentindo bem?

Sarah podia ver as minúsculas gotículas de suor na testa do garoto nervoso. Um pouco atrás, podia ver os seus próprios espectros com uma feição ainda mais preocupada.

- Estou sim. Desculpa, acho que peguei no sono. Vim ver como você estava, se precisava de alguma coisa, mas acho que o leite que tomei, misturado com esse cheiro de flores me fez capotar. – sorriu, levemente tonta, postando uma das mãos levemente pálidas na cabeça.

Nyel e Rafael estavam despertando apenas agora, por causa da conversa dos garotos. Agora Nyel havia flutuado até eles, deixando um Rafael perambulante para trás.

- Heh, obrigado... Acabei de lembrar, tenho uns biscoitos caseiros na mochila. Quer uns? – Will sorria naturalmente, ao revés de seus olhos levemente marejados, seu rosto e cabelos úmidos de suor.

- Perdon, mas teremos de recusar lo convite e volver para el quarto. Se Luke vier a perceber que estamos todos aquí, el va...

- Onde está?! Sei que está por aqui!! Aqueles malditos asquerosos!!

Todos no quarto olhavam surpresos para Rafael, que sussurrara aquilo num tom audível a todos, como um alerta. Nyel postou-se ao lado dele.

- Não liguem... Acho que esse cabeçudo não acordou direito ainda... – Nyel disse num sorriso amarelo, zeloso, tentando disfarçar a aflição das palavras de Rafael. Will fazia o mesmo.

- Do que está falando, sua doida! Temos de estar em alerta! Não quero que nenhum porco capitalista me façaservir àqueles _sceptros_ amaldiçoad...

- Rafael!! – a voz de Will ainda ecoava pelo quarto quando Nyel puxou o companheiro para o outro lado do recinto. – Peço-lhes que esqueçam essa cena... Ele deve ter tido um... pesadelo. – proferiu finalmente, baixando o olhar.

- Não se preocupikus, é normal não diferenciarmos sonhikus de pesadelikus quando acordamus!

- Ecxato. – Shaoriel e Roniel tentavam disfarçadamente acalmar Will, mas Sarah não abrira a boca desde as palavras de Rafael.

- Fico aliviado que entendam. Esse aí fala cada coisa. Está tudo bem mesmo, garota?

- Ah, parece-me que ella esta bien, apenas necessita de um descanso...

- Concordikus! Essa cara de sonikus não engana ninguém! Além do mais, devo lembrar-tikus que amanhã vocês têm aulikus, e não podem faltar! – Roniel advertiu, ele e Shaoriel fazendo o máximo para saírem o mais depressa possível de lá.

- É, tem... tem razão... Amanhã nós temos aula... – disse finalmente a garota, como que saindo de um transe. - Will! Se prepare para o Elementaire amanhã!

- Elementaire?? Mas esse colégio ocupa quase um quinto da cidade! Você estuda naquilo?? Meu Deus... –surpreendeu-se o garoto.

- Sim, estudo lá! E você me acompanhará amanhã! Boa noite!

- Boa noite... e Sarah...

- Sim..?

- Cuide dessa alergia no seu pescoço. Esse vermelhão pode se alastrar.

- Ah..! Cl..claro! O-obrigada. – disse, colocando a mão em seu pescoço onde estivera o laço de fita e agora estava quase em carne-viva. – Tenha bons sonhos. E não se preocupe, estaremos aqui pra te ajudar no que precisar, ta! – sorriu docemente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Will sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer-lhe o corpo, diferente do que sentira quando estava com medo, e ainda olhava a porta por onde a garota havia passado há estantes atrás. Rafael e Nyel se entreolharam.


End file.
